


Baby Don't Screw Me

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, BDSM, Dominant Liam, M/M, Pain, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn kept screwing up and Liam was hurting. It was time Liam stood up for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Don't Screw Me

Zayn stopped his car in the driveway and turned off the engine, switching off the stereo at the same time. Taking a quick look at himself in the rear view mirror, Zayn ran his fingers through his hair, setting them in place and grabbed a tissue from the dashboard, wiping his mouth. When he was convinced he looked presentable enough, Zayn finally got out of the car and headed inside. He entered the bedroom, a smile automatically appearing on his lips when he caught sight of Liam, who was sprawled on the bed.

“Hey,” Zayn greeted and set his phone on the bedside table before taking a seat beside Liam.

“You’re back?” Liam took a look at the digital clock that showed 05:58 and added, “You said you’re only going out for lunch and you’d be back within a couple of hours but that’s like 6-7 hours ago.”

“Aww, Liam, I’ve missed you too,” Zayn patted Liam’s knee. “We had lunch and then we went shopping. We didn’t realise time went by so fast. Tania said hi, by the way.”

Liam hummed but said nothing.

“Where’d you go?”

“I was bored… I went out… to the gym.”

“Really? Wearing jeans? Your hair is perfectly styled and I saw your boots by the door. Where’d you go?”

“Nowhere… I was just around,” Liam smiled. “Shall we go out somewhere for dinner later? It’s been so long since we did.”

“Ok but I gotta take a shower first.” Zayn got off the bed and was already making his way to the bathroom when Liam interrupted him.

“Zayn, where’s your watch?”

Zayn turned to look at the phone and car-key that he had set on the table before and realised that his watch was not there. “It must be around. Maybe I left it in the bathroom this morning.”

“But you love that watch and you never go anywhere without it.”

Indeed, it was Zayn’s favourite watch; Liam had gifted it to him on their third anniversary.

“It must be around… see you in 20 mins.”

Liam again hummed as he closed his eyes.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Zayn leant forward and pressed his lips to Liam’s, causing the younger of the two to smile.

“Come ‘ere.” Liam slid his hands up Zayn’s still damp naked back and pulled the other against him.

“Let me go, I’ve got to get ready,” Zayn complained as he tried to get off Liam.

“There’s still tons of time. Come and cuddle with meeeeee…”

“Alright, alright.” Zayn settled on the bed beside Liam, adjusting his baby blue towel around his hips.

Shifting closer, Liam wrapped his arm around Zayn, who rested his head against Liam’s chest. Zayn’s hand found its way around Liam’s waist as he listened to the steady beats of his heart against his ribcage. They were lying there, content in each other’s arms in the peacefulness of their bedroom when Zayn’s obnoxious ringtone ruined the silence.

“Don’t answer it,” Liam mumbled.

“What if it’s important?” Liam sighed as Zayn reached for the phone. “It’s Tania.”

“Do you really have to answer?” Liam looked at Zayn expectantly; if there was one thing that he hated the most, then it was: being disturbed while he was in Zayn’s arms.

“Hey babe,” Zayn smiled into the speaker.

Liam rolled his eyes and tried to pull away but Zayn held him back.

“Hey, are you home yet?” Tania asked from the other side of the line.

“Yeah, about half an hour ago. Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, I just called to tell you that you left your watch in my bathroom; just in case you go looking for it like crazy.”

“I was wondering where I left it. I’ll pick it up later, ok?”

“Ok, I’ll see you later then. Bye, I Love you.”

“Yeah, me too,” Zayn smiled into the device he had in hand before setting it aside.

“You told me you went shopping; why did you lie? Why didn’t you tell me you were at her house?” Liam untangled himself from Zayn and moved away.

“Yeah, I was at her house, so what?”

“Don’t give me attitude,” Liam glared at the slightly older boy.

“Why do you have to make a big deal of everything? I’m tired of this beha…”

Zayn did not have the chance to complete his sentence and the back of Liam’s hand had already connected with his left cheek.

“Don’t talk to me like this.”

“Then, stop being a dick,” Zayn argued.

“I’m a dick? You do seem to love my dick. Fuck! Why do you have to make this so hard? I love you so much damn it. Why don’t you understand this?”

“I thought you like it when I make you hard,” Zayn slowly licked his lower lip.

“I’m serious, Zayn. I thought you told Tania about us already.”

“I did and she knows we’re together. She knows she has to pretend to be my girlfriend so that the press has a story.”

“Then, why the ‘I Love you’ at the end?”

“Liam…” Zayn sighed. “I don’t know and there’s not much I can do about it, can I? You don’t choose who to fall in love with, you just do,” Zayn shrugged.

“I just hate you sometimes,” Liam climbed on top of the boy and pinned his hands on the mattress, above his head.

“No, you don’t,” Zayn smiled. “You’re too sweet to hate me. You know that you can never hate me.”

“Yeah and that’s why you like to take advantage of that fact.”

“Well, shouldn’t I?”

“You know what? Fuck you!”

“Hmm… I’d like you to do that,” Zayn thrust his hips upward against Liam’s ass.

“You’re such a jerk,” Liam closed his eyes and mumbled.

“Mmm…hmm…” Zayn hummed as he kept the steady rotation of his hips.

Liam reached for the end of his belt and pushed it through the hoop, opening it and pulling it off. Instantly, he brought it to Zayn’s hand’s that he still held above the latter’s head with his other hand. Strapping Zayn’s hand tightly at the wrist, Liam tugged on the leather belt and secured it at the bedpost.

“What are you doing?” Zayn asked as he tried pulling his hands free from their confinement.

“You’ll get what you want, ‘lright? But we’re gonna do it my way.”

On that, Liam bent forward and attached his teeth to Zayn’s chest, a spot just above his heart; biting down hard on the skin.

“Ahh…Fuck, that FUCKING hurts,” Zayn gritted as he twisted away from Liam and glared at the younger boy as soon as he pulled away.

And again another slap to that same cheek. “You’ll talk when I ask you to, got it? Now, now, where were we? Oh, yeah, somewhere here.”

Liam ran his index over the way-too-red spot that he had bitten earlier before sliding the finger lower, pinching on Zayn’s nipple and pulling hard on the hardened bud, earning a pained gasp from the older lad. Slowly licking his lower lip, Liam kept going with his ministration while Zayn pressed his eyes shut and bit his lips to avoid screaming. Liam’s hand travelled even lower, to the blue towel that was tightly wrapped around Zayn’s small hips and opened it. Pulling it from under Zayn and tossing it to the floor; thus, leaving Zayn completely naked.

Kneeling on the mattress beside Zayn, Liam stripped off his dark blue button-down shirt before pulling off his jeans and boxers. With his left hand crawling up Zayn’s bare chest, Liam stopped at Zayn’s upper arm and pinched his skin at a specific spot, where Zayn got a particular tattoo, before twisting it between his thumb and index; Liam simply hated that tattoo. He loved all of Zayn’s tattoos but he could not bring himself to like that one; no matter how many times Zayn had told him that it was only a random cartoonish girl because he liked comics, Liam knew what and who it represented – the whole world knew. 

Oh how much he disliked that girl; he hated her with so much passion. Besides he never understood what Zayn liked about her. With her red hair, big green eyes, face always caked with loads of make-up and not to mention the way she dressed, she looked like a pornstar; hell, Tania Love, even her name sounded like one. When he heard Zayn hiss, Liam let go and locked eyes with Zayn.

“What’s wrong with you? Are you out of your mind?”

“Out of my mind? No, I was out of my mind, getting fooled by your sweet talks, always,” Liam spat.

“What the - ”

Zayn’s sentence was left incomplete as Liam crushed his mouth onto Zayn’s, vigorously moving them against Zayn’s as the latter kissed back. The kiss, unlike any other ones that they had shared before, was rough; it was passionate yes, but filled with the passion of Liam’s anger. A feeling that Liam never knew existed, bubbled through him; it was a feeling of disappointment from being manipulated by Zayn or most likely, it was the fear of losing the one he loved the most, the one who meant the world to him, the one who he would gladly do anything for.

Disconnecting their lips, Liam latched his lips onto the skin of Zayn’s chest, his teeth biting down hard while one of his hands reached for Zayn’s nipple and he again pinched on the bud. Liam tried to ignore Zayn’s grunts as the latter tried to move away from him but still, there was part of his mind that reminded him of how much he loved Zayn and seeing Zayn hurt, caused more pain to himself. Liam stopped his previous actions and held Zayn in his arms, tightly to his chest, feeling the other boy’s heart beat against his own skin.

“She’s a nice girl, Tania; I bet you’ll like her as well if you get to know her,” Zayn whispered.

Liam took a deep breath and slowly let it out. There he was, regretting being so mean to Zayn and all his lover could think about was that stupid bitch. Zayn’s words, few they may have been but they reminded Liam of the mistake that he was about to commit; he was again going to be an emotional fool, who just ignored whatever Zayn did, no matter how much the older boy’s actions hurt him.

“No,” Liam thought to himself. “Not this time. You have more self-respect than that and you deserve to be treated better. Zayn should really not have opened his mouth.”

Liam pushed Zayn’s legs apart and settled on his knees, between them. Connecting their eyes, Liam took hold of his penis and rigorously moved his hand up and down the length. Biting his lower lip, Liam let out a sigh as he teased the sensitive head with his thumb. Zayn licked his lips and lifted his leg, pressing the sole of his foot flat against Liam’s chest, moving it downward. Zayn’s warm touch brought Liam back to reality and he let go of his erection. Liam grabbed Zayn’s foot by the ankle and set it back on the mattress. Spitting on his left palm, Liam coated his erection; it was not much but enough to make it slippery.

Reconsidering his idea of doing it missionary style, Liam flipped Zayn over and repositioned the older lad on his knees. Aligning his hips with Zayn’s ass, Liam pushed his whole length inside, without warning, causing Zayn to gasp at the sharp pain. He was not used to being penetrated that way; Liam always made sure he was properly stretched and coated before entering him. Ignoring Zayn, Liam pulled out and pushed back in sharply. Due to the lack of lube, the action was not smooth but Liam could move in and out without much difficulty.

Zayn buried his face in the fluffy pillow to muffle his grunts as Liam kept going. It felt like Liam was splitting him in two and Zayn was not quite sure how much longer he would be able to take it. Liam dug his finger nails sharp at Zayn’s shoulder blades and slowly trailed his hands down Zayn’s lean back, his nails dragging along the skin. Lacing his fingers through Zayn’s long hair, Liam grabbed a handful of the dark silky locks and pulled hard on them. 

Zayn let out a pained gasp but Liam was not done. Attaching his mouth to the older boy’s shoulder, Liam laid a couple of open-mouthed kisses there before biting on the skin, his teeth digging in as his hips never stopped moving back and forth. Zayn arched his back and twisted away but Liam did not stop until he tasted the bitter taste of metal: blood.

Liam pulled away and looked at the crimson fluid seeping through Zayn’s skin. Briskly wiping it away, Liam pulled out and looked at the boy in front of him. They used to have something beautiful but every time, Zayn kept shitting with it. Again flipping the Bradford boy over, Liam wasted no time to push his erection back in. Doing it without lube was a different kind of experience and as opposed to Zayn, Liam was rather enjoying himself. With his hips working on their own accord, at their own rhythm, Liam opened the drawer and rummaged through it, smiling triumphantly when he found what he was looking for.

Lighting the orange-scented candle that he had bought earlier that week, Liam looked at Zayn with dark eyes. Liam bought the candle closer to Zayn’s chest and tilted it, letting the wax drip onto the other boy’s body. Bringing his hand lower, Liam drew an ‘L’ with the melted wax onto Zayn’s stomach. Zayn closed his eyes and scrunched his face as more and more of the hot fluid made contact with his skin. As a tear rolled out of the corner of his eyes, Zayn turned his head to the side and bit on his arm to keep from crying out loud. Liam blew the candle, tossed it carelessly onto the nightstand and looked at his lover’s stomach; ‘LIAM’ was written on it with hot wax.

Leaning forward, Liam attached his lips to Zayn’s and kissed him feverishly as he sped up the movement of his hips. Their lips kept moving as his hips kissed Zayn’s ass with each forward thrust. Breaking the kiss, Liam stared into Zayn’s eyes as he arched his back and slowed down, emptying his seed in Zayn. Liam rested his forehead against the dark-haired boy’s as he tried to catch his breath. Eventually, after long minutes of staying like that, Liam finally pulled out and settled beside his boyfriend. With his anger disappearing, Liam looked at Zayn and let his hand caress his face.

“Shit! What have I done?” Liam freed Zayn’s hands and looked at the other boy’s reddened stomach. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…”

“Liam… shhh…” Zayn brought his hands to frame Liam’s face, making him look at him. “It’s ok.”

“No, it’s not ok… I don’t know what I was thinking. Look what I’ve done to you. Are you hurting?”

“Liam, I’m fine,” Zayn smiled although he could feel a burning pain in his stomach and on his back where Liam had scratched him.

“I love you so much and you know that I would never want to hurt you.”

“I know that and I…” and again Zayn’s ringtone interrupted them. Zayn looked at the phone, then at Liam and then at the phone again. “It’ll just be a minute.”

Liam shook his head in disbelief as he took a look at the name flashing on the screen. “That’s it. Is it me or her?”

“Liiiamm…” Zayn whined. “What kind of question is that?”

“You know what? Don’t fucking answer that,” on that, Liam got off the bed and stormed into the bathroom, banging the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it.  
> Let me know what y'all think :D
> 
> Check out the sequel [Baby, Do Shower Me, With Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4182726)


End file.
